Prendre le contrôle
by little akary
Summary: Ichigo sort d'un combat difficile, il est assez amoché. Tellement qu'il se retrouve dans son monde intérieur avec pour compagnie son hollow. Rencontre qui changera beaucoup de chose.


Il ne se sentait pas très bien. L'endroit autour de lui ne semblait absolument pas hospitalier. Le roux n'avait donc aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. D'autant plus que lui-même n'avait qu'une envie, ne pas bouger et attendre que la douleur s'en aille. Mais une voix trancha le silence.

« Si tu fais encore ça, mon roi, je prends ta place. »

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux inquiets pour croiser deux autres pupilles dorées dans une mer d'encre. Il voulu se reculer mais ne pu se relever. Il se rappela alors son dernier combat et un rictus crispé déforma ses lèvres. Le double d'Ichigo se releva alors avec un grand sourire.

« T'es bien amoché, mon roi.

-Ca t'arrange toi non, susurra le blessé.

-Tsss regarde comment tu as transformé là où je suis obligé d'vivre. »

Le shinigami tourna la tête et observa les immeubles détruits. Il en restait que peu encore debout et certain était encore un train de brûler. Ce malgré la pluie qui s'abattait dans son monde intérieur. Il soupira puis sentit le hollow à côté de lui. Ce dernier était assit en tailleur proche de sa tête, une sueur froide longea la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo, pourtant il avait abandonné son sourire narquois.

« T'sais, mon roi, voir ce monde comme ça ne me plait pas vraiment.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne me tues pas ?

-Non… mais j'avoue qu'là tu me fais pitié.

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème.

-J'peux pas. »

Ichigo le fixa surpris. C'est quoi encore cette déclaration. Depuis quand il laissait une occasion aussi bonne de prendre sa place lui passer sous le nez. Il se lançait dans la pitié ? Le roux fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune envie que le hollow se sente supérieur au point de le laisser vivre par pitié.

« Prends pas la grosse tête, j'peux rien faire sinon on est mort tous les deux, finit-il par ajouter.

-…

-C'est vrai que je pourrais te garder là mais cet endroit ne redeviendrait plus à son origine. Puis je préfère te vaincre moi-même. »

Le roux regarda alors le ciel avec ses nuages noir déversant toujours sa pluie, ne laissant pas passer un petit bout de ciel bleu. Il soupira ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec son hollow. Il avait tout de même espéré un moment que cette lutte entre hollow et humain était finie. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, son double voulait toujours prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le blanc qui lui avait tourné la tête vers un des immeubles. Ca lui avait toujours fait une drôle de sensation de se voir en monochrome.

« Shiro…

-Hin ? C'est quoi ça ? Comment tu m'appelles ?

-Shiro… Les blanc, c'est mieux que le noir, réussit-il à à souffler.

-Gné ? »

Mais le roux referma les yeux et sombra dans les bras de Morphée. L'autre soupira et regarda son roi endormit. Il leva doucement une main et caressa la joue d'Ichigo. La sensation de la peau chaude et douce provoqua un doux frisson qui remonta le long de son bras. Il enleva rapidement sa main en sifflant agacé :

« Si tu reviens un jour comme ça, je n'te laisserai plus partir. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut Orihime qu'il vit en première. Bizarrement il fut déçu et ne put savoir pourquoi. Il regarda tour à tour ceux qui l'entouraient sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le roux se releva doucement sous les protestations d'Inoue.

Il fut raccompagné chez lui après avoir eut un topo de la situation. Ils avaient réussit à abattre l'ennemi, il était content c'est sûr, mais pas satisfait. Il y avait un problème. A bien y réfléchir voir son monde intérieur autant saccagé l'avait choqué. C'était donc ça que voyait Shiro à chaque fois qu'il était blessé. Ichigo commençait à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci voulait le détrôner. Garder un ciel bleu avec juste quelques nuages blancs, sans une goutte de pluie.

« Je déteste la pluie. »

Les roux ferma les yeux et recherche de sérénité. Il ne savait pas trpo où cela allait le mener mais si à la fin il se sentait mieux c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que longtemps après, une fois qu'il eut réussit à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne pensant plus à rien. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus chez lui sur son lit mais dans son monde intérieur. Inquiet il regarda les immeubles reconstruit sans y vois Zangestu ni son double d'ailleurs. Il appela le zanpakuto sans grand résultat. Au contraire il sentit une main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brutalement pour découvrir la copie de lui-même en négatif. D'un réflexe il se recula, ce qui attira un grand sourire sur le visage blanc.

« Je te fais si peur, mon roi ?

-A quoi il faut que je m'attende cette fois ?

-Regarde. »

Il se retourna et lui montra son dos d'un geste du pouce au dessus de son épaule. Il n'y avait pas de Zangestu blanc. Alors le shinigami porta sa main à la place où devrait se trouver la poignée de sa propre arme. Lui aussi était désarmé mais encore plus étonné.

« Sache quand même que venir ici alors que tu n'es pas sous ta forme de shinigami est dangereux. Tu ne trouveras que moi.

-Où est Zangestu-ossan ?

-Il dort.

-Hein ?

-Kss. Kss. En attendant tu es sur mon territoire et moi je ne dors jamais. »

Il avait soufflé ses derniers mots dans l'oreille d'Ichigo. Celui-ci recula encore une fois surpris. Quelques secondes auparavant il se trouvait à plusieurs pas du hollow. Il avala sa salive difficilement. Sans son arme il se sentait un peu démunit. Il se reprit tout de même vite et assura.

« Ce n'est pas ton territoire mais le mien.

-Tu crois, contra l'autre ironiquement.

-Non je suis sûr.

-Tu penses pouvoir résister si je cherche à te le voler maintenant ?

-…

-En fait quand j'y pense ce n'est pas assez drôle de prendre que le orps.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le roux ratant un battement de cœur.

-Je crois que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte, mon roi. Mais tu n'as pas encore comprit.

-De quoi ?

-Moi aussi je déteste la pluie. »

Ichigo regarda le hollow sans comprendre puis fut comme éjecté de son propre monde. Il eut quand même le temps d'entendre : « Ca me va Shiro. » avant de fixer bêtement le placard de sa chambre.

Il y avait vraiment un problème, le truc c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour se secouer les neurones. Et ne voulait aucunement demander de l'aide ou en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond en pleine réflexion.

Une semaine était passé depuis l'incident. Le shinigami avait pensé à quelque chose mais il devait en parler avec Shiro. Ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive, c'était une chose qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Il s'installa sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Cette fois-ci il savait ce qu'il faisait mais n'était en aucun cas sûr du résultat. Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut les nuages blancs perpendiculaire à lui. Il soupira un peu puis prit une grand inspiration avant d'appeler :

« Shiro ! il laissa un petit blanc passe, Shiro montes-toi !

-Je t'ai pas déjà dit que c'était dangereux pour toi devenir ici comme ça.

-Je voulais que tu sois sans arme toi aussi.

-C'est pas parce que je suis sans arme que je ne suis pas dangereux. »

Encore une fois il se retrouva derrière le roux mais ce dernier se retourna et attrapa le poignet de la main qui allait s'abattre sur lui. L'autre lança un sourire mais ne chercha pas à se libérer. Il se contenta de regarder son roi. Mais comme Ichigo semblait lui aussi muré dans un mutisme le temps lui paru long. Alors il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon roi ?

-Shiro, tu fais parti de moi, non ?

-Non c'est plutôt toi qui m'as enfermé ici. J'ai jamais demandé à être là et je finirai bien par sortir ne t'en fais pas.

-…, il soupira lâchant un petit sourire.

-Tu sembles rassuré. C'est pas bon de me sous-estimer.

-C'est juste que j'ai moins de mal maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai comprit ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Oh, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire, et alors ?

-Et alors, ici se sera encore chez moi. Tu ne pourras toucher à rien.

-Mon roi se décide enfin à me donner de la valeur.

-Même si je ne comprends pas encore tout.

-Pas besoin de comprendre laisse-toi juste aller.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Tu crois ? »

Le hollow s'approcha de son maître et planta son regard dans le sien. Ichigo ne put retenir un tremblement qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de l'autre. Le roux sentit alors une main se baladait dans son dos et un frisson se fit sentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Hin je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici on était chez moi. Et je dicte les règles, reprit Shiro.

-J'attends de voir, tu penses y arriver.

-J'ai déjà ce que je voulais.

-Vraiment ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux pour réprimer un tressaillement c'est alors que deux èvres plutôt froides lui procurèrent un doux frisson à la base du cou. Le roux refusa d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir son hollow penché sur lui. Il ne pu se retenir lorsque ces même lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Il rencontra alors des pupilles dorée qui le regardait amusées. Shiro se recula un peu et déclara d'une voix enjouée.

« Tu vois j't'tai déjà pour moi, mon roi ;

-Mais je suis toujours celui qui donne les ordres.

-Ca on finira bien par le savoir. »

Il se rapprocha et souffla à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas forcément le roi qui commande. Le fou aussi à la parole lorsqu'il sait comment s'y prendre. »


End file.
